Un rio de emociones
by KasakiChan
Summary: Historia orginal, espero que les guste y denle la oportunidad contenido shonen, aunque los primeros capitulos van lentos los demas se ponen mejor


**Cap 1**

**Alice estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en que podía escribir para la canción ya que estaba vez le toco a ella, tenía tantas ideas pero su falta de concentración la afectaba.**

**-Ah! Realmente no se que escribir! , nada de lo que se me ocurre me gusta – se decía la chica para si misma.**

**Mientras estaba por rendirse y continuar mas tarde cuando le viniera la inspiración, su celular empezó a sonar, lo contesto desinteresada**

**-Hola? – pregunto si ánimos**

**-Alice, soy yo te parece si nos juntamos hoy –**

**-b-bueno – contesto nerviosa y sonrojada**

**-entonces nos vemos a las 6 en el parque de siempre – dicho esto colgó**

**Ella estaba muy nerviosa y deseosa de juntarse con su novio, le gustaba verlo aunque en el fondo sabia que el era un cretino, no podía evitar sentir algo por el. Ya la hora indicada salio de su casa hacia el lugar citado, espero por mas de una hora peor el nunca llego…**

"**otra vez… me hizo esperar y no llego… me pregunto porque le gusta hacerme sufrir, es un maldito cretino… peor no puedo evitar estar enamorada de el" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba a su casa "por lo menos ahora se que quiero expresar y se que debo escribir" siguió pensando mientras evitaba llorar, al llegar subió a su cuarto y tomo su cuaderno y empezó a escribir la idea que tenia, después armo el primer párrafo de la canción y dejo de escribir por duda si a sus compañeros le gustara el tema, decidió irse a dormir ya mañana les mostraría lo que había escrito.**

**Al día siguiente cuando las clases habían terminado se dirigió a la sala donde ensayaban, cuando llego se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba tenso y estaban medio desanimado el lugar**

**-¿Qué pasa chicos? –**

**-Alice… es que Antonio se va del grupo y de la ciudad – le dijo su mejor amigo y vocalista del grupo**

**-¿Eh? No, no puede ser – dijo asombrada la chica**

**-Lo siento Alice pero me debo ir, tu sabes que no esta en mis manos…- le dijo Antonio.**

**-Bueno lo mejor es que nos pongamos a tocar – dijo un chicos que estaba sentado en el piso con un bajo en las manos.**

**Decidieron tocar hasta tarde y luego ir a comer por hay querían estar con su amigo lo mas que pudieran.**

**Unos días después los chicos estaban discutiendo que hacer, pues debían conseguir un nuevo guitarrista.**

**-Debemos hacer audiones, es una flojera además con solo verlo por su talento no sabremos si es compatible con nosotros – dijo Esteban el bajista del grupo**

**-No te preocupes Esteban ya encontraremos a alguien – le respondió Arthur el vocalista.**

**-Así me acorde de algo, etto chicos saben tengo lista una parte de la canción pero como no, nos hemos juntado a ensayar y lo de Antonio y todo eso se me había olvidado-**

**-Así que al fin la escribiste, pensé que te tardarías mas de un mes, como eres de negada en esto, de todas maneras todavía no esta lista . le dijo Esteban.**

**-Eres cruel, seguro que cuando te toque a ti escribirla te demoraras mucho mas que yo!!-**

**-Si claro- le respondió**

**-Oigan ya paren – dijo un resignado Arthur – Alice me muestras la canción **

**-Con mucho gusto – le sonríe feliz mientras le pasa la hoja**

"_**No quieres huir, pero tampoco quedarte aquí**_

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**_

_**Acaso crees que estaré siempre para ti.**_

_**Pues no lo creas tarde o temprano me aburriré de ti,**_

_**Me marchare, te dejare sola, **_

_**No creas que te odio, pero tampoco que te amo**_

_**Acaso no ves que ya no siento nada.**_

_**No quiero que creas en mí, **_

_**Pues yo no creo en ti"**_

**-La letra esta interesante para ser escrita por alguien como tu-**

**-Cállate! Porque me tienes que molestar siempre-le dice enfadada**

**-Porque es divertido-**

**-Otra vez no, oye Alice la canción esta buena, termínala pronto- le dijo sonriendo**

**-Gracias-**

**-Arthur no la felicites tanto que se creerá el cuento-**

**-Pero si la canción es buena-**

**-Será una lastima tocar mi bajo para una canción así- dijo riendo**

**-Sabes paso de ti- le dijo la chica mientras lo ignoraba**

**Arthur los miro resignado estaba cansado de sus peleas habituales, escucho que alguien toco la puerta y entro.**

**-Permiso – dijo una chica de cabello negro – ustedes son el grupo Nightmare?**

**-Si, somos nosotros, desea algo señorita – le dijo Esteban mientras le guiñaba el ojo.**

**-Me contaron que recitaban una guitarrista – dijo mientras ignoraba a Esteban**

**-Si lo necesitamos, pero antes debemos oírte – le dijo Arthur **

**-Lo comprendo – dijo mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda, la conecto al amplificador – bueno aquí voy – empezó a tocar Someday de Nickelback**

**Alice la miro contenta, la chica tocaba realmente bien a parte de tocar una canción que ah ella le gustaba, la chica dejo de tocar y los miro.**

**-Arthur me gusta como toca –**

**-Yo igual lo creo Alice - le dijo Arthur **

**Ambos miraron a Estaban **

**-Si, toca bien – le respondió a la mirada de ambos**

**-Entonces esta decidido, estas dentro – le dijo Arthur**

**-Gracias, así no me eh presentado, soy Daniela-**

**-Yo soy Arthur y soy el vocalista, la chica es Alice nuestra baterista y por ultimo el chico de hay es Esteban nuestro bajista-**

**Luego de la presentación decidieron ensayar con Daniela y ponerle melodía a la canción.**

**Al día siguiente en el colegio de Alice se había corrido el rumo de que llegaría una alumna nueva, algunas alumnas estaban muy emocionadas y curiosas ya que al parecer seria al mismo curso en que Alice iba mientras esta ultima estaba indiferente ya que solo esperaba que acabara el día para ir a ensayar.**

**Llego al profesor a la sala y todas se sentaron en silencio, el profesor dio paso a la nueva alumna y Alice quedo sorprendida a ver de quien se trataba, al verla se sonrojo y pensó que ya no se aburriría tanto en clases.**

**El profesor a ver el puesto vacío al lado se Alice le dijo que se sentara allí, las dos aprovecharon de conversar mucho y conocerse mejor. Alice le había contado sobre su novio y ella la daba consejos de cómo dejarlo, ella recibió un mensaje de el.**

**-Dani mira me llego un sms de el diciendo que nos juntemos y me pide perdón por no ir el otro día -**

**-Alice acaso no pensaras ir – le dijo sorprendida – Además de eso cuanto ah pasado de que te dejo botada, mas de una semana cierto y ahora te pide disculpas –**

**-Lo se, iré pero, para cortar lazos con el, tienes razón no seguiré siendo una perrita faldera de nadie- le contesto segura de si misma – "aunque es raro ella me animo a esto, y eso que Arthur siempre me dijo que lo dejara nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo…-**

**-Me alegro que lo hagas, pero ¿serás capas?-**

**-Claro – dijo para luego tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje de respuesta – listo, ya le respondí –**

**-¿Que le respondiste? – pregunto curiosa –**

**-Bueno…, es un secreto – le sonrío – oye hasta ahora hemos hablado mucho de mi que hay de ti, ¿te gusta alguien, tienes novio?-**

**- Pues… no tengo novio pero el que me guste alguien es un secreto – le respondió divertida –**

**-Realmente te gusta seguir mis estupideces cierto…-**

**Ambas siguieron hablando hasta la hora de salida del colegio, donde se separaron una iba a juntarse con su novio y la otra se dirigía a la sala de ensayo.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y eso por ahora, después se va poniendo mejor esto es solo el principio ya iré empezando con el yaoi y el Yuri fufufu**


End file.
